Granos de café
by Khryztal Dark
Summary: Soul y Black*Star son grandes amigos. Cuando accidentalmente Soul recibe por correo una revista que habla sobre personas millonarias, los chicos deciden vender granos de café para alcanzar y gozar de la vida elegante. ¿Serán capaces de tener ese estilo de vida?


Hola mis queridos lectores. ¿Cómo han estado?  
Esta vez les traigo este pequeño fan fic basado en uno de los capítulos de Bob Esponja, donde venden barras de chocolate xD Adoro ese capítulo.  
Un día mi hermana vagaba por acá y encontró un fanfic basado sobre el mismo capítulo (pero el fic era de kingdom hearts), y morí de risa cuando me lo enseñó. Después se me ocurrió hacer lo mismo pero con los personajes de Soul Eater, y al parecer quedó excelente, ya que los vendedores son Soul y Black*Star.  
Espero que les guste y los haga reir un poco :)

**Y otra cosa**: No he podido continuar el songfic CroMa yuri (CronaxMaka) "_All the things she said_". Y lamentablemente detendré la continuación.  
En el mismo fic les había explicado que la_ idea original fue de mi hermana_, pero perdió el archivo y ya no quiso rehacerlo. (Ni siquiera lo publicó aquí) Y como a mi me gustó la idea (soy amante de ese yuri), decidí continuarlo a mi manera pero respetando la idea principal que mi hermana tenía.  
Ella obviamente me dio permiso, pero es un poco complicado combinar mi versión con la suya sin modificar, como dije, la idea principal. Además, para los siguientes capítulos (2 y posiblemente 3) me estoy basando de lo poco que mi hermana escribió en un cuaderno.  
Así que, cuando haya combinado nuestras ideas, subiré los demás capítulos :)

**Bob esponja no me pertenece.**  
**Soul Eater y personajes le pertenecen a Atsushi Okubo.**  
**Yo simplemente adapté la historia y modifiqué algunas partes.**

* * *

Era una mañana soleada sobre Death City.

El sonriente sol yacía en un punto alto, alumbrando todo rincón.

Un chico albino de ojos rojizos despertaba de un profundo sueño. Bostezó un par de veces, se talló los ojos y reconoció su habitación.

Minutos después, con pereza, decidió ponerse de pie, vestirse y desayunar.

En la mesa encontró una nota: "_El profesor Stein solicitó mi presencia el día de hoy en Shibusen. Regresaré por la tarde. Maka._"

-Vaya, siendo cool sin mi presencia.- Dijo para sí el albino.

Dejó la nota sobre la mesa, tomó unas llaves de la misma y salió para revisar el correo.

No muy lejos, el chico escuchó una escandalosa pero conocida voz que le saludaba.

-¡Hey, Soul! ¿Cómo estás?- Dijo con el brazo derecho levantado y la palma de la mano abierta, mientras se acercaba.

-Black*Star, qué extraño verte levantado a estas horas. ¿Acaso te peleaste con la cama?- Respondió el albino sarcásticamente, chocando la palma de su mano contra la del chico de cabello puntiagudo y azul en modo de saludo, y quien además de ser su vecino, era su mejor amigo.

-¡Ja! Mi grandiosa presencia debe ser admirada antes que cualquier otra cosa. Es todo.

-Eso no tiene sentido.

-¿Miras el correo? Tienes muchas cartas. ¿Qué recibiste?

-Veamos. Maka… Maka… Maka… Un juguete para Blair… Mi examen reprobado… Maka… Oh, una revista. Qué extraño.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-No recuerdo haberme suscrito a la revista "Vidas Elegantes"

Ambos chicos comenzaron a hojear la revista con asombro. Todas las personas que aparecían, eran extremadamente millonarias.

-¡Mira esto! ¡Esta persona es tan rica, que tiene una piscina dentro de su piscina! ¡Es estúpido!- Exclamó Soul.

-¡Mira éste otro! ¡Tiene zapatos!

Soul miró de manera sarcástica a su compañero.

-Qué extraordinario. Tiene zapatos.- Dijo de manera burlona.

-Déjate de bromas. Me refiero a que mires sus zapatos. Tienen un diseño extraño, y aquí dice que esos zapatos están hechos de oro, con detalles de plata y algunas que otras joyas. ¡Y son únicos en el mundo!

Ambos chicos estaban sin habla, mirando y envidiando las posesiones de cada una de las personas que aparecían en la revista. Y cuando Soul iba a dar vuelta a la página, la revista desapareció repentinamente de sus manos.

-¡Ustedes dos! ¿Qué creen que hacen robando mi correo? Tienen suerte de ser mis amigos. De no ser así, los demandaría ahora mismo.- Reclamó molesto un chico que vestía elegantemente de traje oscuro, de dorada mirada y cabellos oscuros con 3 peculiares líneas blancas en la mitad de los mismos.

-Hola Kid. El día está muy soleado, ¿no crees?- Saludaron Soul y Black*Star con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Déjense de tonterías.

-Oye, Kid. ¿Cómo consiguen tanto dinero esos sujetos?- Preguntó curiosamente Soul.

-Todas esas personas son empresarios. Venden cosas a la gente.

-¿Y qué tipo de cosas?- Preguntó interesado Black*Star.

-¿Y qué te sugiere que yo lo sé? Venden cosas que las personas quieren.- Dijo molesto. –Ahora retírense de mi vista. No les perdonaré si la siguiente vez me entero que robaron mi correo.

Y sin más, Kid se retiró hacia su hogar, que se encontraba a unas cuantas casas de distancia de la de Soul.

-¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo, Black*Star?

-¿Qué Kid está de peor mal humor que de costumbre? Seguramente Crona aún no sabe lidiar con las citas que él le propone.

-Eso no. Hay que convertirnos en empresarios. Así podremos tener una vida elegante y gastar dinero en cosas ridículas como los sujetos en la revista.

-Ohh- Respondió Black*Star aún sin entender bien la idea de su amigo.

-Rápido, sin pensar. ¿Qué crees que la gente podría comprar diariamente?

-Ahhmm… eehh… más tiempo para pensar.

-No, pensar es gratis aunque no muchos lo hacen. Piensa en algo que las personas pagarían sin pensarlo dos veces.

-¿Una chamarra como la tuya?

-Buena idea, pero nadie tiene derecho de ser cool como yo.

-¿Una banda para el cabello como la tuya?

-Vamos, Black*Star. No todos los chicos la usan. Ni siquiera las chicas. Piensa en algo que tú podrías incluso comprar.

-¡Unos calzoncillos como los tuyos!

Soul lo miró extrañamente, y se alejó unos cuantos pasos de distancia.

-… ¿Café instantáneo?

La mirada de Soul se tornó brillosa y abrazó a Black*Star.

-¡Excelente idea! Desde que el puesto de Deathbucks cerró, he escuchado que la vida sin el café es triste. Si vendemos café a todos, ¡seguro lo compran y nos haremos millonarios hasta con los brazos atados!... Y cuando terminemos me explicas lo de la ropa interior…- Dijo con inseguridad Soul.

********************/**

Los chicos salían de una tienda con los brazos atascados de bolsas de café instantáneo.

Pero no cualquier café, eran bolsas de granos de café.

Si el café en polvo ya era delicioso cuando lo disolvías en una taza de agua caliente, el grano de café era aún más delicioso, puesto que mantenía su frescura y sabor al 100%

Incluso, al ser molido a mano, el sabor cambiaba a uno más intenso. Nadie podría resistirse a eso.

Los chicos caminaron un par de cuadras, jugando piedra, papel o tijeras para decidir qué casa sería la primera en visitar.

-La casa que está en la esquina ganó, así que vayamos e intentemos vender nuestra primera bolsa de granos de café.- Dijo seguro de sí Soul.

Se colocaron frente a la puerta y tocaron el timbre.

-¿Si? ¿Qué se les ofrece, muchachos?- Dijo un sujeto alto, de brazos un poco musculosos, cabello corto y rubio cenizo y con una vestimenta poco usual.

Ambos chicos prestaron más atención a sus "sandalias".

El sujeto sostenía en su mano una taza que tenía grabadas las iniciales "B.J"

-Buen día… ahh… ¿B.J.?- Saludó Soul.

-Ja ja ja. Esas son mis iniciales. Mi nombre es Butataki Joe, pero todos me dicen B.J. ¿En qué puedo ayudarles?- Dijo mientras sorbía un poco del contenido de su taza.

-Bueno, nosotros estamos vendiendo café.

B.J. se paralizó al escucharlo. Después fijó su mirada en Soul.

-¿Dijiste… café?

-Así es, señor de las lindas sandalias. Pero no es cualquier café, son granos puros de café, los cuales contienen un sabor tan delicioso, que seguramente haría que deje de beber lo que está bebiendo en este momento.- Dijo alegremente Black*Star, orgulloso de decir una frase que convenciera a su primer cliente.

-¿Acaso dijiste… café?- Preguntó con un tono de voz serio.

-Si. Lo dijimos 2 veces. Café. ¿Acaso está sordo?- Preguntó el albino.

-Café… Café… ¡Café! ¡Café! ¡CAFÉ! ¡CAFÉ! ¡CAFÉ! ¡CAFÉ! ¡CAFÉ! ¡CAFÉ!...

Soul y Black*Star comenzaban a preocuparse, puesto que el sujeto comenzaba a gritar más y más fuerte la palabra café.

Se miraron el un al otro, y comenzaron a dar pasos hacia atrás, alejándose poco a poco de B.J.

Después comenzaron a correr cuando se dieron cuenta que estaba persiguiéndolos como todo un demente.

********************/**

Después de correr por varios minutos, los chicos lograron perder de vista al "demente del café", como recién lo había bautizado Black*Star.

-¿Qué demonios… le pasaba… a ese tipo?- Preguntó Soul tratando de recuperar el aire.

-No lo sé… pero te aseguro… que si nos persigue… otra vez… con mi grandeza… le patearé el trasero.

-Como sea, vayamos a esa casa de allá. Ese B.J. no cuenta como nuestro primer cliente. Seguramente quien sea que viva allí, nos comprará café.

Ambos chicos se acercaron a la casa, tocaron la puerta y una chica de cabellos cortos y rosados, que vestía un uniforme escolar verde se asomó, mirándolos de arriba abajo con notable asco.

-¿Y ustedes qué quieren, perdedores?

-Ahg… eres tú, Kim… -Dijo Black*Star de mal humor- …Estamos vendiendo café. ¿Nos compras uno?

-¿Venden café? ¿Acaso no les alcanza con lo que les pagan en Shibusen por capturar almas?- Dijo sarcásticamente.

-Somos vendedores ambulantes ahora porque quisimos intentar otra cosa. Y vendemos un delicioso café... es mejor que estafar a todo el mundo… o mejor que "ofrecer nuestro cuerpo"- Respondió Soul con repudio.

Kim era odiada en todo Shibusen, por no decir que toda Death City.

Era una chica bastante problemática. Se la pasaba estafando a todo aquel de poca mentalidad, abusando incluso de la amabilidad de los demás.

Se rumoraba incluso que conseguía dinero ofreciendo a los chicos más apuestos su propio cuerpo.

Por eso era normalmente conocida como la _zorra de cabellos rosados_.

-Pero mírense ustedes primero. ¿Es esa la manera de llevar su preciada mercancía?

Soul y Black*Star se miraron.

Llevaban algunas bolsas de café en sus bolsillos, puesto que habían comprado demasiadas.

Incluso Soul había hecho con su chamarra un "costal" para poder guardar algo del café.

-¿Seguros que quieren ser buenos vendedores?

-¡Por supuesto!- Respondieron en unísono.

-Si es así, entonces por qué no prueban con unas de éstas.- Kim les mostró una bolsa de color rojo.

-¿Una bolsa?

-Pero no cualquier bolsa, chico estrella. Es una bolsa especial para transportar café. Su suave terciopelo mantiene a una temperatura correcta sus delicados granos de café, haciendo que su sabor se mantenga fresco.

-¿Fresco?

-¿Acaso no saben que si llevan el café de esa manera, el sabor se pierde? ¿O acaso su café no es de gran calidad?

-¡Es de excelente calidad nuestro café, así que danos 20 de esas estúpidas bolsas!- Respondió Black*Star, quien ya quería largarse de ahí.

Kim terminó con una malvada sonrisa de felicidad en su rostro, y muchos billetes en su mano.

-Ésta ha sido una de las estafas más fáciles, ¿no lo crees, Jacqueline?

-Claro que sí, Kim. Son unos tontos.

*********************/**

-¿Por qué decidiste comprar éstas estúpidas bolsas, Black*Star? ¿No ves que es más difícil cargar el café de ésta manera?

-Cállate. Lo dije sin pensar.

-¿Acaso lo haces?

- Odio a esa chica. Solamente quería largarme de allí. Me alegro que no haya estado su amiguita Jacqueline ahí. Hubiera sido el doble de fastidioso.

-En eso estoy de acuerdo. Oye, hay que intentar en esa casa. Seguramente nos compran algo de café esta vez.

-Bien, pero me toca ser el vendedor ésta vez.

-Como quieras.

Black*Star tocó a la puerta. Esperó unos minutos y Kim volvió a salir.

-¿¡TÚ OTRA VEZ!?- Preguntó con asombro.

-¿Qué? ¿No puedo visitar a mi amiga Jacqueline?

-_No puede ser_- Dijo para sí Soul.

-¿Quién tocó la puerta?- Se asomó una chica de largos cabellos oscuros que vestía el mismo uniforme que Kim.

-Unos perdedores. Te lo dejo a ti- Dijo Kim mientras se retiraba.

-¿Se les ofrece algo?

Soul y Black*Star miraron detenidamente a Jacqueline. Al igual que Kim, era una chica insoportable y poco amable.

-¿Qué están tramando?- Preguntó Soul.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Estás actuando como una persona normal. Tú no eres así.

-Solamente estoy cambiando mi manera de ser. He sido muy grosera y quiero ser amable ahora.

Los chicos la miraron incrédulamente por unos minutos.

-¿Acaso venden algo?

-Sí, café.

-Pero eso se ve pesado. ¿Por qué no tratan de usar esto?- Preguntó mientras les mostraba una bolsa más grande que la que tenían.

-¿Otra bolsa?- Preguntó Black*Star.

-Es una bolsa especial para cargar bolsas. Así no se les dificultará transportar su mercancía.

-¡Claro que no compraremos nada! Tu eres quién debe comprarnos café.- Contestó Black*Star.

Soul pensó por un momento. Aunque odiaba decirlo, Jacqueline tenía razón. Si compraba algunas de esas bolsas, transportar las demás bolsas sería más fácil.

Debido al tamaño, seguramente cabían una bolsas en cada una. Así no tendrían que hacer milagros para tratar de cargar su mercancía.

-Lamentablemente la **vela*** tiene razón. Dame algunas de esas bolsas.

-¿¡QUÉ!? ¿¡Le vas a comprar al **cerillo*** bolsas!?

-Sólo míranos. Parecemos monos de circo haciendo malabares para no tirar todas éstas estúpidas bolsas que tú compraste.

-Bien, déjenme ayudarles a guardar su mercancía.- Se ofreció Jacqueline.

Al cabo de unos minutos, terminaron de guardar las bolsas dentro de las bolsas de mayor tamaño. Soul le pagó a Jacqueline y se fueron inmediatamente.

-De verdad que son unos idiotas esos dos.- Dijo Kim riendo y contando el dinero.

-Es cierto. Ni siquiera se dieron cuenta que reemplacé algunas de sus bolsas de mercancía por bolsas llenas de bolsas vacías.

Ambas chicas rieron por su gran estafa.

**********************/**

Los chicos seguían recorriendo la ciudad, tratando de conseguir algunos clientes.

-No puedo creer que hayas comprado éstas tontas bolsas a la mejor amiga de la estafadora zorra de cabellos rosados.- Se quejó Black*Star.

-Vamos, ésta fue una buena compra. Incluso se sienten más ligeras las bolsas, como si no cargara nada.

-¿En serio? Yo las siento doblemente pesadas.

-Hey, intentemos en esa casa. Seguramente nos comprarán café esta vez.

Soul tocó el timbre, y una joven de cabellos un poco largos, quebrados y rubios salió.

Su ojo derecho estaba cubierto por un parche.

-¿Puedo ayudarles en algo?- Preguntó amablemente.

-Hola, estamos vendiendo café. ¿Le gustaría comprar uno?

-¿Café? Suena delicioso. Compraré uno.

Soul y Black*Star se sonrieron el uno al otro. Por fin alguien quería comprarles café.

Soul dejó las bolsas que llevaba en el piso para poder extraer una bolsa de café.

Abrió la bolsa grande, después la bolsa que contenía el café. Pero estaba vacía.

-¿Pero qué demonios…? ¿Y el café?- Preguntó al aire Soul.

-¿Cómo que dónde está el café?- Preguntó alarmado Black*Star mientras ayudaba a Soul a buscar el café.

Ambos chicos abrían una tras otra las bolsas que Soul cargaba, pero ninguna contenía la mercancía.

Marie creyó que tal vez le gastaban una broma, por lo cual regresó dentro de su hogar.

Los chicos seguían buscando la mercancía.

Finalmente encontraron una bolsa que contenía un poco de café.

Miraron a su alrededor las bolsas que Soul había llevado en sus brazos. Todas estaban vacías, a excepción de una.

Black*Star decidió revisar su carga, y por fortuna sus bolsas estaban llenas.

-¿Pero qué demonios sucedió? ¿Y mi café?

-Te lo dije, Soul. Esas zorras tramaban algo, y era estafarnos de nuevo.- Refunfuñó Black*Star.

-¡CAFÉ!- Se escuchó una voz no muy lejos.

Soul y Black*Star no lo pensaron dos veces y corrieron lo más rápido que podían cuando vieron a B.J. persiguiéndolos nuevamente.

*****************/**

Molestos y frustrados, los chicos fueron a un pequeño local de comida rápida para descansar y llenar sus estómagos vacíos.

-Además de haber sido estafados dos veces, pienso que hay algo en las ventas que no estamos entendiendo. Nadie nos ha querido comprar ni una bolsa de café.- Dijo Soul, quien daba de vueltas al popote dentro de su malteada de vainilla.

-Yo no entiendo nada.- Respondió Black*Star desinteresado, mientras devoraba a la vez un enorme sándwich.

-Debe haber algo que no estamos haciendo bien. ¿Cómo hacen los demás para vender sus productos?- Insistía el albino con frustración.

-Disculpen, ¿desean pedir algo más?- Interrumpió una mesera.

-Yo quiero otro sándwich.

-A mi me gustaría una hamburguesa.

-Muy bien, enseguida regreso con su orden.

La chica, con una linda sonrisa en el rostro, se retiró.

-Esa chica es realmente amable.- Confesó Black*Star, quien devoraba el resto del sándwich.

-¡Eso es!- Dijo Soul entusiasmado.

-¿Qué pasa?

-La chica es amable. Siendo amable con los clientes, podríamos vender el café.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Piénsalo por un minuto. Si alguien tratara de venderte algo, pero esa persona fuera grosera contigo, ¿acaso comprarías ese algo?

-¡Por supuesto que no! Yo merezco la atención y el respeto de todos.

-Ahora piensa, si ese mismo alguien tratara de venderte algo, pero se comportara de manera amigable contigo, ¿lo comprarías?

-¿Tratas de decir que debemos ser amigables con los clientes para vender el café?

-No solo amigables, también debemos halagarlos, decirles que necesitan comprar el café. Así nadie dirá que no.

-Supongo que tienes razón. Entonces hay que intentarlo.

******************/**

Los chicos dirigieron sus pasos nuevamente hacia el centro de la ciudad para probar la nueva técnica de ventas.

Caminaron hacia la primera casa que vieron y Black*Star tocó a la puerta con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

Un chico alto, un poco musculoso, de piel morena, cabello un poco largo color negro amarrado en rastas y que usaba lentes los atendió.

-¿Qué se les ofrece?- Preguntó.

-¡Soy tu fan!- Contesto Black*Star mientras se le acercaba con los brazos abiertos, como pidiendo un abrazo.

El chico cerró inmediatamente la puerta, golpeando con ella la cara de Black*Star.

-Creo que exageraste un poco.- Dijo Soul mientras contenía la risa al ver que la frente de su compañero estaba completamente roja por el golpe. –Déjame intentarlo.

Soul tocó una segunda ocasión a la puerta.

El chico solamente asomó la mirada.

-¿Qué demonios quieren?

Soul afinó su voz.

-Hola… ¿Cómo estas?

-¿Huh? ¿Cómo estoy?

-¿Quieres comprar café?

-¿Café? Lo siento, chicos, pero no soy fan de esa cosa. La cafeína en exceso es mala para la salud. Es como la droga, te vuelves adicto a él. ¿No es cierto? Yo soy una persona saludable. Hago ejercicio todos los días e incluso preparo licuados saludables que recomiendan en esta revista.

Black*Star tomó la revista y comenzó a hojearla con un poco de interés.

-Tengo un par de revistas más. Por un precio razonable, puedes quedártelas.

-Me las llevo todas.- Contestó Black*Star sin pensar.

******************/**

-No hemos vendido nada ni con la técnica de halagar al cliente. Y creo que es porque nos distraemos fácilmente.- Confesó Soul.

-Si…- Respondió Black*Star mientras hojeaba una de las revistas.

-Deberíamos hacer un juramento o un pacto. De ahora en adelante, hay que enfocarnos en vender el café a como de lugar.

-Si…

- … ¿Me estás escuchando?

-¿Qué? ¿Dijiste algo?

-Eres un… Hey, mira eso.- Dijo Soul señalando un anuncio que se encontraba pegado en una pared.

-_Death Cola. La bebida más deliciosa y refrescante del mundo. También en su nueva versión Light_.- Leyó Black*Star.

-Ahora lo recuerdo… esa cosa es asquerosa. Maka decidió comprarlo una vez, y al probarla, casi lo vomito de inmediato.

-Tienes razón. Yo también lo he probado.

-No entiendo cómo es que aún siguen vendiendo esa bebida infernal.

-Supongo que si no adornaran la realidad, no lo venderían.

-¡Pero claro! ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes? Si mentimos a las personas como en el anuncio, podríamos vender el café de un golpe.

-¿Estás seguro de eso?

-Vamos, tú eres un experto en mentir. Seguro se nos ocurrirán algunas mentiras.

-¡CAFÉ! ¡CAFÉ! ¡CAFÉ! ¡CAFÉ! …-

Al escuchar nuevamente al demente del café, Soul y Black*Star decidieron correr.

******************/**

Los chicos se encontraban enfrente de una mansión conocida.

Debajo del timbre se podía leer "Mansión Death". Era el _humilde_ hogar de su amigo Death the Kid.

-Repítemelo otra vez. De todas las casas que hay en Death City… ¿por qué decidiste comenzar el plan "_mentira piadosa_" con Kid? Si se entera que lo estamos engañando con tal de que compre nuestra mercancía… seguro nos matará.- Preguntó inseguro y preocupado Soul.

-Tranquilo, lo tengo todo bajo control. Kid es un bastardo millonario, ¿cierto? Con la mentira que tengo en mente, nos comprará todo el café. Incluso podemos elevar el precio de cada bolsa al triple. Y además, somos sus amigos. No será capaz de ignorarnos y no comprarnos aunque sea una estúpida bolsa de café.

-Aún así no estoy muy seguro de esto.

-Toca ese timbre y sonríe un poco. Si tú mismo no crees la mentira, los demás tampoco. Y recuerda halagarlo también.

Soul tocó el timbre. Unos minutos después, la enorme puerta se abrió, y una chica rubia, de cabello corto y ojos azules los atendió.

-¿Si?

Al ver a la carismática pero poco inteligente chica, Soul y Black*Star se sintieron un poco aliviados.

Sería fácil engañarla, y no sufrirían por una posible venganza.

-Hola, hermosa dama –Comenzó Soul con una mirada coqueta- Mi compañero y yo estamos vendiendo unos deliciosos granos de café de excelente calidad. ¿Se encuentra tu adorable hermana?

-¡Oye, Liz, Liz! ¡Ven un momento!- Gritó la chica.

-¿Qué sucede, Patty?- Respondió una chica de largos cabellos castaños, y que notablemente aparentaba ser la hermana mayor.

-Soul y Black*Star están vendiendo café.

-¿Vendiendo café?

-Si, y dicen que es de excelente calidad.

-¿De excelente calidad? ¿Qué clase de café es?- Cuestionó la chica.

-Verás, nuestros granos de café tienen un delicioso sabor cuando los viertes en una taza de agua caliente. Y al ser molidos a mano, el sabor se vuelve más intenso.

-¿De verdad? Pues no estoy interesada. El café es una droga legal. Una vez que lo pruebas, te vuelves adicto a él. Además, es dañino para los dientes.-

-¡Pero éste café es diferente!- Añadió Black*Star antes de que Liz cerrara las enormes puertas.

-¿Diferente en qué sentido?- Preguntó un poco interesada.

-Pues éste café no sólo tiene un delicioso sabor. Si lo tomas diariamente por 10 noches, ¡bajarás de peso!

Liz se quedó pensando por unos segundos. Observó discretamente su figura y regresó la mirada a sus amigos.

-Bien, dame 10 de esas bolsas.

-¡Muchas gracias por su compra!- Dijo Soul con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

Las hermanas Thompson tomaron las bolsas, pagaron y corrieron hasta la cocina.

-¿Lo ves? Esto de adornar la realidad funciona.- Dijo Soul mientras contaba el dinero.

-¡Vivan las mentiras!

Y así, los chicos comenzaron a vender el café, engañando a todos los clientes.

Comenzaron con mentiras pequeñas y creíbles. Pero poco a poco las mentiras fueron subiendo de intensidad.

A una familia dijeron que el café era un sustituto alimenticio, mejor que las asquerosas vitaminas. A unos niños dijeron que les daría energía para jugar todo el día en el parque.

A unos estudiantes dijeron que les ayudaría a tener mejor concentración para los exámenes.

A algunas chicas dijeron que si hacían una clase de ritual bajo la sonriente luna y bebían el café en una taza con el nombre del chico que les gustaba, al día siguiente ese chico se les declararía.

A otras personas dijeron que contenían una clase de arma secreta cuando las sumergían en agua fría.

Incluso se atrevieron a decir a un pobre chico rubio del cual siempre abusaban de su amabilidad, que con beber una taza de café, al día siguiente se haría atractivo y musculoso. Así podría vengarse de quienes se burlaban de él.

En unas cuantas horas, casi terminaban de vender todo el café.

Y para el final, prepararon la máxima mentira. Una mentira que seguramente haría que el último cliente les comprara todo el café que les sobraba.

Black*Star, vendado de un brazo y una pierna, cargaba en el otro brazo algunas bolsas de café.

Soul, vendado de la cabeza, con un collarín, un parche en el ojo, y un brazo vendado, cargaba el resto del café.

Ambos reían por lo bajo.

-Ésta será nuestra mejor mentira. Quien sea que nos atienda, sentirá tanta lástima de nosotros que nos comprará todo el café restante.- Murmuró Soul.

-¿Y qué esperamos? La vida elegante se encuentra detrás de ésta puerta.- Respondió Black*Star, quién ya se encontraba tocando a la puerta.

Momentos después, la puerta se abrió solamente un poco. Ni la mitad de un rostro podía apreciarse.

-¿Se les ofrece algo?- Preguntó una voz femenina con un tono deprimido detrás de la puerta.

-Si, estamos vendiendo algo de café. Necesitamos dinero para unas operaciones.- Respondió Black*Star.

-¿Enserio? ¿Qué clase de operaciones necesitan ustedes, chicos?- Respondió la chica, que al abrir por completo la puerta, dejó a los chicos boquiabiertos.

La chica vestía un pijama rosa claro, se encontraba en silla de ruedas, tenía la cabeza y ambas piernas vendadas, en su mano derecha sostenía un tubo que tenía colgado dos bolsas de suero y además tenía una mascarilla de oxígeno.

-Bueno… mi amigo necesita un riñón y una operación en la pierna. Yo necesito una operación cerebral.

-Qué suerte tienen. Yo nací con una extraña enfermedad. Todas las mañanas debo ir al hospital para que revisen mis piernas. Tienen la esperanza de que algún día pueda caminar. Por las tardes, me hacen muchos estudios para evitar que mi corazón explote. Y cuando mamá va por mí en las noches, deben darme pastillas para poder dormir, ya que el dolor en mi pecho jamás desaparece.

Al escuchar la historia de la chica, Soul y Black*Star casi rompen en llanto.

-Lamentamos escuchar eso. Es realmente terrible.- La consoló Black*Star, conteniendo las lágrimas.

-Si hay algo en lo que podamos ayudar, con gusto lo haremos.- Comentó Soul.

-A decir verdad, mamá gasta demasiado en medicamentos y rehabilitación. Pero además de trabajar en la oficina, por las tardes se dedica a vender bolsas que contienen granos de café. Si pudieran comprar algunas bolsas, sería más que suficiente.

Soul contó algo del dinero que habían ganado vendiendo su mercancía. Tomó un poco más de la mitad y lo entregó a la chica.

-Toma. Danos todo el café que tengas.

Finalmente, los jóvenes salieron de la casa de la chica con dos enormes cajas que contenían la misma mercancía que ellos estaban vendiendo.

La chica los miraba marcharse desde su hogar.

-No puedo creer que esos dos sean tan estúpidos para caer en nuestro tercer engaño. ¿No crees, Jacqueline?- Dijo Kim mientras se quitaba los aparatos y las vendas del cuerpo.

-Tienes razón, Kim. Después de todo, seguirlos durante una hora nos ayudó a planear nuestra mentira para estafarlos nuevamente. Lo mejor de todo es que compraron el café que les había arrebatado desde el principio.

Ambas chicas reían sin parar debido a su estafa.

**************************/**

Soul y Black*Star vagaban por la ciudad, tratando de vender nuevamente el café.

-No me malinterpretes. Me alegro de haber ayudado a esa chica… pero nadie nos comprará todo este café. Aunque vayamos a las casas que aún no hemos visitado, seguramente nos sobrará más de la mitad de estas cajas.- Comentó Soul mientras dejaba en el piso la caja que cargaba, y se sentaba sobre ella.

Black*Star lo imitó.

-Admitámoslo. Somos un fracaso en esto de las ventas.

-Hasta un dios como yo tiene debilidades. Supongo que puedo vivir con eso.

-Deberíamos cambiar nuestros nombres a "_Por qué_" y "_molestarse_"

Mientras los chicos pensaban en un nuevo plan para vender el café, no se dieron cuenta de que B.J. los había alcanzado y se encontraba detrás de ellos.

-¡CAFÉ!- Gritó, haciendo que los chicos cayeran al piso.

Al ver la demente expresión de B.J., Soul y Black*Star temblaban como gelatinas, mientras se abrazaban el uno al otro.

-¡L…Lo sentimos! ¡No volveremos a molestarlo jamás!

-¡Por favor, no nos hagas daño!

Lloriqueaban.

B.J. Lanzó una risa demente.

-¡Por fin pude alcanzarlos! Los he estado siguiendo todo el día, y ahora que los tengo donde los quería… Me gustaría comprar todo su café.- Dijo con calma mientras extendía un cheque.

Los chicos se quedaron sin habla.

-Pe…pe…pe…pero… creímos que… quería matarnos.- Tartamudeó Black*Star.

-Desde que le ofrecimos el café, nos siguió como un demente sin control. Si quería comprar, ¿por qué no solamente lo dijo? ¡Estuvimos corriendo por nuestras vidas todo el día de hoy!

-Lamento si los asusté. Es solo que, desde que la tienda de Deathbucks cerró, he tenido que beber té, y admito que no me gusta. Soy un amante del café de calidad, y cuando vi que su café es de buena calidad… me emocioné un poco.- Explicó B.J. un poco apenado.

Soul y Black*Star intercambiaron miradas, y con muchas preguntas aún en sus cabezas, aceptaron el cheque.

B.J. tomó las cajas que contenían el café, y con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, se retiró mientras cantaba una canción sobre el café.

Los chicos miraron el cheque y se impresionaron al ver la cantidad de dinero que estaba escrita.

-¡Mira esto!

-¡Es demasiado dinero!

-¡Seguramente podríamos comprar todo un restaurante ahora mismo!

-¿Eso significa que ya estamos viviendo una vida elegante como los sujetos en la revista?

-Aún no, Black*Star. Primero debemos gastar todo éste dinero en algo.

Los chicos, mientras regresaban a casa, comenzaron a hacer una lista imaginaria de las cosas ridículas que podrían comprar.

Después pensaron en algo mejor que comprar zapatos de oro o una piscina o incluso una diminuta mascota que costara millones.

Decidieron alquilar la mejor de las discotecas de la ciudad y ofrecer una fiesta a todos sus amigos y compañeros de Shibusen.

Incluso habían invitado a Shinigami-sama y los profesores.

Y fue así como Soul y Black*Star gozaron de la más maravillosa vida elegante.

* * *

Y aclaro cuando marqué las palabras "**Vela y cerillo**": ¿Recuerdan que Jacqueline es un arma, no? Bueno, es una especie de caldera, por lo cual, cuando Soul y B*S se refieren a ella como vela y cerillo, significa que se están burlando debido al tipo de arma que es. Es todo :3

Bueno, espero les haya gustado. Me divertí escribiéndolo. Espero haberles robado alguna sonrisa.  
Nos leemos hasta la próxima vez :)


End file.
